


20 Minuets

by courtjesterofnerds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, Post-Final Fantasy XV, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtjesterofnerds/pseuds/courtjesterofnerds
Summary: After 12 long years of waiting... They're finally tying the knot





	20 Minuets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Besin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/gifts).



> To my beloved friend besin whom on this day this fan fiction was written is married and this is my gift to them.  
> Congratulations Besin x

A deep breath…. Only 30 minutes, prompto looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was perfectly styled, he work a black tux, he was just about ready. 

A knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Prompto said nervously.

“Prompto dear its me” a female voice spoke. It was luna, she was here to take prompto to the chapel for the day he had been waiting for, for 12 years. 

“Come in” 

She entered the room with grace wearing the Lucian queens rianment.  
Once Noct defeated Ardyn, they restored insomnia and finally married.  
And now… it was Prompto’s turn.

She took one look at Prompto and gasped and covered her mouth “oh prompto, you look absolutely handsome, I might cry”

“No Luna because if you start crying I will and we'll both be a mess” he said with a slight break in his voice.

“Right. Prompto… are you ready?”

“As I'll ever be”

Arm in arm, prompto and lunafreya left the room to go to the chapel.

10 minutes now. Prompto was counting the minutes down.

They walk to the threshold of the chapel.The quiet, collective murmur of people could be heard from the pews ahead of them.  
Luna squeezes his arm instantly calming him. 

“Luna… I don't think I ever truly thanked you. I… I always imagined it would be my mother or father being here. But everything happened and insomnia fell… I…Thank you for walking me down the aisle” 

“Prompto… After all these years, you cared for my beloved Noctis. It is my honour and pleasure to do this for you” she said as she smiled softly.

5 minutes. It was very, nearly time. 

4 minutes. Time is unusually slow, when one is in great anticipation.

3 minutes. The guests are all hushed awaiting the ceremony. 

2 minutes. The pianist and violinist begin to play somnus, the melancholic tune was always played at such grand events for royalty and those of status and of course, they were in the presence of both.

1 minute. Arm in arm prompto and Lunafreya begin to walk down the aisle, prompto looking at each and everyone of his friends he felt a huge weight fall of his shoulder.

King Noctis stood before him as he was to officiate the wedding, he was more than happy to accept when the couple asked for his blessing. Then his eyes locked onto his beloved. He too was wearing a black tux, they both agreed to match of course. 

Gladiolus stood next to him as his best man. He nearly cried when he was asked to do the honour of course.

They finally made it to the altar and Luna gave prompto’s hand to Ignis… Oh Ignis, just as devastatingly handsome as the first day Prompto had met him. 

“I give you, Prompto Argentum’s hand and my blessing” she said so all could hear.

Prompto bit his lip “you look handsome Iggy” 

“And you the same my love” he replied.

They then turned to face Noctis. “We are gathered here today to celebrate love, a love that stood through the darkest times” Noctis announced. 

He had definitely inherited his father's commanding yet calm manner.

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia. Will you repeat these word after me. I Count Ignis Stupeo Scientia take Prompto Argentum to be your Husband. In sickness and in health, for wealth or poverty until we meet again in the beyond”

Ignis cleared his throat and took a deep breath . “I Count Ignis Stupeo Scientia take Prompto Argentum to be my husband. In sickness and in health, for wealth or poverty until we meet again in the beyond” he repeated.

Prompto was sure he'd mess his lines up, all he had to do was repeat Noctis.  
“And you Prompto Argentum, repeat the same again.”

Tears began to well in prompto eyes “. I Prompto Argentum take Count Ignis Stupeo Scientia to be my husband. In sickness and in health, for wealth or poverty until we meet again in the beyond” smooth prompto, good. You got it right.

“Gladiolus if you will bring the rings to the couple” Noctis asked of his shield. 

He held out a black velvet ring box which held two gold wedding bands. Both inscribed with the date they married and the words ‘Stand By Me’  
The took each other's respective rings and held then.

“The couple each have word they want to say.”

Ignis nodded to Noctis and smiled, then looked back to Prompto. “Prompto, before I met you my life had been a constant schedule. I had to put my duty before my life. But then you sprung into all of our lives brining a bright smile and a sense that not everything had to be part of the schedule… You brought sunshine into my life and you have helped me become a better version of myself. For that I love you, may you always stand by me” he said with a slight crack to his voice towards the end. Ignis was rarely one to be reduced to tears… this was one of those rare occasions.  
He slipped the ring onto Prompto's finger and smiled.

Now the tears were threatening to spill over and once again Prompto took a deep breath “Ignis. . . there are thousands of languages and dialects from all over the planet. But Six none of them can express just how much I love you with every fiber of my being. But in hopes that I can one day find out how, every day of my life I will make it my personal goal to make it known to you” he hiccuped as the tears began to fall.”You too have made me a better version of myself and for that I love you too, may you always stand by me” he began to cry as he too slipped the other ring onto Ignis finger.

Noctis Smiled at his best friends and too held back the tears threatening to spill “In the name of the Six and king Noctis Lucis Calem the 114th king of Lucis. I now announce you both bound to one another as husbands… you may now kiss” 

Ignis stepped closer to Prompto and place his hand against his cheek staring lovingly into his eye. He closed the gap between them both and everyone roared with cheers of excitement. 

After all… Ignis and Prompto finally got to live their own happily ever after, both married to the one they loved.


End file.
